


Sacrifice

by TheRealAndian



Series: Haunting/Haunted Fanfics [1]
Category: Minecraft - Haunted, Minecraft - Haunting
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAndian/pseuds/TheRealAndian
Summary: RIP;-;





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295533) by RejectedShotgun. 



"Screw it! I've had enough of this!" cried Armen.

Time seemed to slow as he charged Herobrine, Fiery Sword in hand. I could only watch in horror as he lunged at our oldest enemy, plunging over the side into the lava below, taking Him with him. "NO, ARMEN!!" I heard myself cry out, but it was like a dream--everything seemed to move in slow motion. Grayson and I darted to the edge, hoping to see Armen somehow still there--still hanging on. He hung onto a ledge about halfway down by one hand, the other holding his sword.

Terror consumed his face as he glanced down. "Help!" he cried, tears running down his pale face, tinted red by the swirling lava below. Herobrine clung tightly to Armen's leg, refusing to fall. Rage blazed in his solid white eyes, engulfing me in his fury. Bright, red blood gushed from a wound in his chest. It wasn't deep enough to incapacitate him, but there was no doubt that it hurt like hell. "Drake!" Armen pleaded, his grasp slipping on the burnt stones. Grayson and I lurched forward, diving for his hand. It was too late; Armen lost his grip, sending both friend and foe tumbling down into the fires beneath them.

" _NO!!!_ " Grayson and I cried as we watched, mortified.

Armen screamed as he plummeted to his death. The lava bubbled up around him, reaching its glowing fist of death towards him and clutching him in its fiery light. The last I saw was his hand reaching out of the lava towards his friends--his friends who let him die.

"No...," choked Grayson. I barely heard him. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. The only thing I could do was drop to my knees and cry. My eyes watered, pouring burning hot tears down my face, tracing trails through the dust and soot on it. I tried to convince myself that he could've survived, that he had just fallen through to a safe place below the flames, but I knew in my soul that, no matter what I thought, Armen was gone.

My best friend....

**Author's Note:**

> RIP  
> ;-;


End file.
